Next Generation
by Firenz
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas hace ya bastante tiempo que superaron la guerra de Aizen, es hora de que dejen paso a la siguiente generación...
1. Prologo

**Buenas , este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste xD. Lo empecé a hacer cuando lei el fanfic de "Para el tiempo y la distancia" que me encanto, le he cogido unos pocos elementos (no con mala intención -.-) que hará que por ahora se parezca mucho.Pero prometo que más adelante diferirá bastante. Os dejo con la lectura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Prólogo – La lluvia que desentierra un nuevo camino.

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente por todo el pueblo Karakura, el viento azotaba los árboles haciéndoles estremecerse, los rayos irrumpían y quebraban el cielo con una luz blanca lechosa que lo hacía partirse por la mitad. Una noche de tormenta horrible, asustaría a muchas personas con seguridad pero a la persona a la que nos referimos había pasado por penurias mayores, además de que lo que tenía en brazos hizo que desaparecieran todos sus temores. Ya nada sería igual en su vida.

Estamos en un hospital, justamente es una habitación quizás demasiado grande o esa era la sensación que causaba gracias a los ventanales. En la cama había una mujer de apariencia joven, menuda, y de pelo moreno que sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe. Estaba dormido con una cara angelical, ella sonreía, conociéndose a ella misma y a su padre, sabía que daría mucha guerra. Suspiró recordando lo mucho que habían pasado hasta que ocurriera esto, los recuerdos desfilaban de forma nítida, como si la lluvia que caía les quitara el polvo. Sin embargo, la lluvia también le decía que un nuevo camino le esperaba y que no todo había acabado.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Entró un hombre alto, de musculatura atlética pero que sobretodo destacaba por su característico pelo naranja. Le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, prácticamente como siempre, pero al dirigir su mirada al bebe apartó la mirada un poco ruborizado. Al final acabó acercándose a ella y le abrazó. Fue entonces cuando le dirigió la palabra:

-Porque no me llamaste…

-Como si el hecho de llamarte hubiera cambiado la cosa, prefería que vinieras ahora que haberte quedado mirándome con cara de palurdo cuando rompí aguas, Ichigo…-dijo ella con su característico tono de "soy mejor que tu".

-…..Pero al menos me hubiera gustado el hecho de ver a mi hija antes, Rukia –replicó Ichigo enfadándose un poco.

Se callaron y comenzaron una batalla visual, aunque duro poco ya que llamaron a la puerta y se abrió. Un hombre alto y delgado de pelo azulado apareció.

-Veo que ya estáis como siempre, venía a ver como le iba a Rukia- empezó a hablar el hombre mientras se recolocaba sus gafas, como siempre hacía él -¿Habéis pensado algún nombre para vuestra hija?

-Pues….-Ichigo intento hacer un poco de memoria, pero no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo sobre el nombre los dos, así que lo dejo en manos de Rukia que quizás sería mejor poniendo nombres que él.

Acto seguido Rukia miró a Ishida, luego a Ichigo y finalmente a su bebe. Volvió a pasar su mirada por Ichigo y al bebe y finalmente dijo:

-Mirai, Kurosaki Mirai. (NT: Mirai significa "futuro").

Ichigo se limitó a sonreír, un buen nombre a su parecer.

-Bueno, avisaré a jefatura para que preparen el registro de nacimiento y de paso a los demás, nos vemos luego.

-Esta bien, adiós- despidieron Ichigo y Rukia.

Estuvieron los dos un rato callados, por la ventana seguían entrando destellos fantasmagóricos una y otra vez junto con ese ruido infernal de los truenos que simulaban ser monstruos gritando.

-Rukia….

-¿Si?

- ¿En que te inspiraste para su nombre? No recuerdo que Mirai fuera un nombre que hablamos.

-Pues -cayó otro rayo- en esta lluvia, me recordó todo lo que hemos pasado y todo lo que nos queda por pasar, como si la lluvia desenterrara el nuevo camino que nos espera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Pues si os ha gustado teneís el primer capitulo también!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno aqui va el primer capitulo, puede resultar un poco soso. Pero quería explicar que fue de cada uno** **pasado el tiempo, de todas formas no os preocupeis la acción de verdad comienza en el capitulo 2.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Noticias.

Hace tiempo que ya todo pasó, Aizen y las espada fueron derrotadas y ahora Hueco Mundo se tambaleaba sin un líder, formando pequeños grupos pero nunca llegando a proclamarse. La Sociedad de Almas volvió relativamente a la normalidad y nuestros protagonistas por fin tuvieron una vida en paz y tranquilidad. O eso creían...

Ichigo y Rukia al final tuvieron una familia, se las arreglaron más o menos para que no hubiera problemas en la Sociedad de Almas (sobretodo con la familia Kuchiki) debido a sus dobles vidas, Ichigo siguió con el trabajo familiar y se hizo medico, Rukia por su parte empezó a trabajar como dependienta en una tienda. Pero los dos mantuvieron su otra vida de shinigamis, a Ichigo se le reconoció finalmente como un shinigami normal y desde entonces los dos están asignados a la zona de Karakura permanentemente.

Por otro lado, Ishida e Inoue se casaron. Ishida empezó a trabajar como médico en el hospital de su padre también. Inoue empezó a dar sus primeros pasos como chef de alta cocina (nadie lo diría…) y estaba recibiendo varias alabanzas de esta parte. Vivían algo lejos de los demás, debido al trabajo de Ishida pero solían venir a menudo a visitar sus amigos.

Tatsuki intentó llevar a cabo su sueño de ser boxeadora, pero por ahora no le funcionó y se gana la vida compartiendo el negocio con Rukia. Chad se fue un tiempo a México y Keigo….no mejoro mucho pero consiguió una novia llamaba Myoko.

Y por ultimo el resto de la familia Kurosaki, Isshin perdía los nervios (más que de costumbre) porque Karin empezó a salir con varios chicos. Por suerte Yuzu siguió igual de siempre aunque maduró un poco. Y los Vizard consiguieron llevar una vida más abierta, sin tener que ocultarse dado que también ayudaron a la Sociedad de Almas contra la guerra de Aizen y se ganaron la suficiente confianza para que no fueran perseguidos.

Ahora los protagonistas tenían 25 años y otro problema por delante…criar a sus hijos.

Eran poco más de las 8 de la mañana, un sol soñoliento entraba por la ventana de una habitación, indudablemente de una niña pequeña por los juguetes y los dibujos con garabatos colgados por toda esta. En la cama de un juego de sabanas muy colorido, sobresalía una cabeza con el pelo muy revuelto junto con una manita que aguantaba un león de peluche que roncaba. Lentamente se fue levantando en lo que cada vez que bostezaba fruncía el ceño. Entonces fue cuando se dejo entrever un extraño pelo revuelto, anaranjado con las puntas negras, y que sus ojos eran de azul morado. Junto con un precioso pijama de conejitos que le había comprado su madre.

Una vez terminó de desperezarse se tiró de la cama al suelo todavía agarrando al muñeco, miro alrededor y todo le inspiraba paz y tranquilidad bajo esos rayos de sol anaranjados que entraban por la ventana, el cielo se veía azul claro y los pájaros piaban mientras todo lo demás estaba en silencio. Un día bonito, pero aburrido. "¡Pero solo por ahora!" pensó la niña, recordando que aún no todo el mundo estaba despierto...

Anduvo sigilosamente el pasillo a la vez que la luz se iba adentrando más en la casa como un fugaz ladrón y llegó a la habitación de sus padres, que dormían plácidamente. Fue caminando de puntillas hasta al lado de su cama, respiró hondo y saltó encima de la cama. Sus padres se pegaron un susto tremendo al despertarse de esa manera, pero al ver que solamente era su hija, se lo tomaron como siempre.

-Mirai...déjame dormir un poco más…-refunfuñaba su padre mientras volvía a intentar acomodarse en la cama, pero fue imposible porque la niña empezó a dar botes aposta.

-Buenos días Mirai… - saludó su madre cuando por fin consiguió agarrarla para que se estuviera quieta- ¿Te has levantado con energía, eh?

-Sí, ya se me pasó la fiebre.

Su padre se enderezó de la cama y alargó el brazo.

-¿De verdad?- su padre apoyó la mano en la frente- Mmm…Parece que sí.

Poco después el muñeco dormido despertó y empezó a gritar "nee-san, nee-san", sin embargo, la niña lo tenía tan bien sujeto que se tuvo que quedar quieto.

Mirai era una niña con una gran vitalidad, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba enferma. A su padre le traía de cabeza dado que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que mejorara, pero fue imposible y solo le quedaba la esperanza de que ella por su cuenta pudiera romper con ese obstáculo en su vida. Por ello su madre intentaba conseguir que a Mirai el ser enfermiza no la entristeciera, y jugaba con ella en el parque siempre que podía, y cuando no podía el muñeco hacía los apaños. Aunque eso no quitaba que como sus padres tenían que darle ejemplo y regañarla.

- ¡No quiero ir al cole, quiero quedarme aquí! Allí no hay nadie que yo conozca, joo…

Empezaba la batalla matutina en el desayuno, hoy era su primer día de colegio y no se lo había tomado muy bien que digamos.

- Pero si no vas nunca...¡no descubrirás los secretos que te aguarda allí!- dijo su madre sobreactuando.

-…- su hija ya no se tragaba eso, una de las cosas que había aprendido de su padre.

-…Ichigo ¡dile algo a tu hija!

-…- frunció el ceño-…Mirai, si no vas allí siempre le tendrás miedo, y alguna vez tendrás que superarlos si quieres hacerte mayor.

Mirai se quedó pensativa mientras cogía otra cucharada de sus cereales chocolateados.

-(Te lo has ensayado ¿eh?)- susurraba su madre.

-(Bueno, sí, un poco…)- susurró en contestación.

-Entonces… ¿puedo llevarme a Kon?

-No- dijeron sus padres al unísono.

-Jo…

Su hija ya pasó del tema y se concentró totalmente en tomarse sus cereales, que quería ver luego sus dibujos favoritos en los que salían unos bichos extraños parecidos a los digimon llamados gyarai. Algo así como dragones pero todos eran distintos en algo. Sus padres aprovecharon y hablaron de otros temas que les atañían hoy.

-Al final van a venir todos esta noche a cenar ¿no, Rukia?

-Sí, ya he pedido ayuda tus hermanas para preparar la cena.

-Mm.…espero que mi padre no moleste mucho.

-Tranquilo, ya sabes que cuando está Mirai solo tiene ojos para ella (es la única que le hace caso aún).

- Espero que te sea leve.

- Ni que me fuera a morir por esta nimiedad- le revuelve el pelo a Ichigo, este le devolvió una semisonrisa.

- Ya veremos esta tarde las noticias que nos traen lo demás.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal? Esta vez si tendreis que esperar a que termine el capitulo 2, que aún no lo he hecho**.

**Entonces hasta el capi 2 "Mi amigo invisible"!!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Lamento mucho el hiatus de mi fanfic durante tanto tiempo u,u, la verdad es que he tenido poca inventiva últimamente para poder escribir (y creo que se nota a partir de la segunda parte del capítulo). Por ahora no tengo planeado como será el capítulo 3 ni su nombre, aunque seguramente acabará llamandose "Reunión familiar" :p**

**Más disculpas a todos y os dejo leer el capitulo 2, ah y si teneis sugerencias de como mejorarlo no os corteis y comentarlo eh?**

******-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 2: Mi amigo invisible.

Era un cálido día en el que el cielo realzaba los tonos rosados de los cerezos en flor en el Seretei, cuartel general de la Sociedad de las Almas. En una de aquellas mansiones que tanto la adornaban descansaba un pelirrojo lleno de tatuajes, aunque su mirada expresaba preocupación. Sí, todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad después de aquellos fatídicos años, incluso algunas cosas había mejorado según algunos. Entre ellos la mejora de Hinamori, pero aun seguía siendo psicológicamente delicada. Hitsugaya había crecido como dos palmos y ya no le consideraban un crío (sin embargo sigue siendo objeto de burla de Matsumoto) y lo mismo con Yachiru pero seguía comportándose exactamente igual.

A pesar de los buenos tiempos que corrían, a Renji, el hombre pelirrojo, tenía una difícil decisión entre manos. Le habían ofrecido el puesto de capitán de la división 3. Temía el resentimiento de Kiba, antiguo lugarteniente de esa división y aún más antiguo compañero suyo en la academia, o que sencillamente no se sentía preparado. Tenía cosas pendientes que se prometió cumplir, la más importante, la de superar a su propio capitán. Para ello debería mantener su puesto actual pero aún así…Estos últimos días su capitán había estado muy raro, estaba demasiado ocupado con un asunto que ni siquiera a él se lo había contado, por consiguiente, no le pudo pedir su opinión en el asunto. Deseaba que algo sucediese y le diera la determinación suficiente para elegir una u otra opción, que se acabara su confusión. Y algo o alguien escuchó sus ruegos porque algo sucedió.

En el sopor de la calidez matinal, de repente desapareció y fue sustituida por una leve sensación fría y paralizadora. Se revolvió para ver si es que el día se había nublado, pero no, todo seguía igual que antes. Es más, la gente no se había percatado de nada, o sea, solo lo sentía él. Le extrañó pero siguió en el mismo sitio, hasta que al final sintió un ruido por detrás y eso si que ya no lo dejó pasar.

Desenfundó y se giró para asestarle un golpe pero ya se había escabullido por la puerta la presencia. No dudó y empezó a seguirla, aunque la estructura de la mansión no le facilitaba la búsqueda. Además de que también le costaba algo de esfuerzo localizar reiatsus, sin embargo, esta presencia era tan débil que le era imposible. Mientras seguía rebuscando en las habitaciones, revolviendo armarios y baúles, deshaciendo las mantas de dormir se planteó si quizás habían vuelto a las andadas los arrancar, o peor aún, un nuevo tipo de hollow.

Volvió a sentir ese movimiento frío, estaba cerca. Se dirigió hacía un armario cerrado que aún no había revisado lentamente. Y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de abrir la puerta…Se abrió como una exhalación saltándole encima de la cabeza. Le pilló desprevenido a Renji y cayó bocarriba, la presencia desapareció por otra puerta.

"Vaya no me esperaba que fuera tan pequeño" lo único en claro que pensó.

Dispuesto a continuar la búsqueda se encontró con un obstáculo, unos shinigamis se había acercado con la curiosidad del revuelo que estaban escuchando. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, y menos de que descubrieran que él esta siguiendo a un hollow en miniatura (y que se le escurría para el rango que él tenía). Iba a tomar medidas drásticas, recogió un trozo de tela larga tirada en el suelo y salio corriendo en dirección donde el bicho le había pateado la cara.

Al sitio que llegó fue un pequeño patio interior con un estanque con varias piedras redondeadas alrededor junto con un cerezo de un tamaño más grande de lo normal. Veía a la silueta situada enfrente del estanque, aunque estaba cubierta de harapos y no se le podía distinguir bien. Mirándolo de esa manera, esa escena le expresaba tristeza, y mucha, mucha soledad.

"… ¿Estoy sintiendo pena por un hollow?"

Renji hizo un nudo a la tela y la izó como un lazo para capturar caballos, lanzó, y acertó. El pequeño se revolvió pero no pudo soltarse del nudo. "Para que luego digan que los que no saben usar kidoh no pueden inmovilizar a al gente" sonreía para sus adentros cuando se acercaba. Ya estaba en sus manos, y como la curiosidad le pudo le destapó para verle bien.

Una imagen que nunca se le olvidaría en su vida.

Para Mirai la situación se estaba volviendo exasperante, nunca se había sentido tan indefensa sin nadie que la protegiera. Solo tenía ganas de llorar y que alguien la abrazara.

En su primer día en la escuela, Rukia e Ichigo le explicaron que conocería a más niños y que habría una persona mayor que les enseñaría cosas nuevas, y que sobretodo, ellos no estaría a su lado en ese tiempo es lo que se le quedó grabado en la mente a Mirai. Teniendo en cuenta que con lo enfermiza que era y lo protector que era su padre apenas había salido de su casa y menos haberse separado de ellos. Ichigo notaba esa tensión en su hija y le costó sobremanera dejarla allí, en la escuela, pero Rukia le tiró del brazo dando a entender que aunque a ella también le costara tenían que hacerlo o nunca aprendería.

Al principio todo fue normal, la profesora se los llevó al aula cuando sonó la campana y se presentó. Yumi Taitsuki, una mujer con el pelo de color paja y lleno de rizos, la cara muy afable pero con pinta de despistada por ser una nueva profesora. Empezaron con una presentación de cada uno y luego unas manualidades de recorte. Luego llegó el recreo.

Mirai estaba bastante feliz y se había olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones de estar sola, llevaba en su mano un bonito recorte de papel coloreado por ella. Hasta que unos tres niños mayores de la otra clase le miraron de mala manera. Se le acercaron como si nada, y le hicieron tropezar desde atrás provocando que se le cayera el recorte, cuando Mirai se levantó del suelo sin saber porque le habían hecho eso ya uno de ellos tenía el recorte en la mano.

-¡Devuelvemelo!-gritaba Mirai dirigiéndose hacia él.

El niño solo le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa y se lo pasó a otro niño. Así sucesivamente hasta que Mirai agotada cayó al suelo.

Solo tenía ganas de llorar, y justamente cuando iba a hacerlo una voz "tronó" en su salvación. Hasta los niños se sorprendieron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia de donde salía.

-¡¡Dejadla en paz!! Sois unos matones y por ello os daré una paliza para castigaros¿a qué si Blur?- decía la voz.

Los niños empezaron a reírse, y Mirai decidió mirar hacia allí también. Un niño de su edad con el pelo rubio liso por algunos lados y rizados por otros (¡esto si que es un pelo alborotado!) y a su lado…se veía como una distorsión del aire que se movía, Mirai se frotó los ojos pero seguía allí.

-¿Pretendes darnos miedo con tu amigo invisible?- dijo un niño mientras se reía.

- Puede que no lo veáis pero os vais a enterar….-se paró el niño rubio como si estuviera escuchando algo-… ¡¿Qué¡¿Que tienes hambre y no puedes luchar?!

Mientras el niño discutía con la distorsión que aparentemente solo lo podía ver él y Mirai, los niños matones se cansaron, tiraron el recorte, y fueron a por el niño. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que casi los tenía encima puso postura de lucha peliculera aunque estaba bastante asustado, y cuando iba a asestar el golpe…

Otro chico rubio con la misma cara que el anterior saltó por detrás de este y se enzarzo en una pelea con los tres, dejando al pobre con las ganas de luchar en la misma postura de antes. Se quedó algo cabizbajo mirando el revoltijo que eran esos cuatro niños y que ya empezaban a llamar la atención. La escena había sorprendido tanto a Mirai que se había quedado en la misma postura desde el principio, viendo la cara del chico reaccionó, se levantó, recogió el recorte y fue hacia él, más exactamente hacia la distorsión. La miró y la intentó tocar aunque sin resultados, luego se giró hacia el niño tristón.

-Toma- dijo algo tímida Mirai.

-Ah…gracias- contestó sorprendido el niño (y sonrojándose un poco).

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Mirai- soltó con una sonrisa en su boca, la verdad es que el pequeño le agradaba bastante.

-Me llamo Ryo, y ese que esta ahí- señaló hacia el otro niño rubio que se estaba peleando, aunque ya se habían acercado varios profesores para acabar la pelea- es mi hermano gemelo Shinji…

Ryo se percató que Mirai no estaba mirando la pelea, sino hacia Blur, que él y prácticamente toda su familia lo podían ver perfectamente. Era un holow de aspecto afable, con una mascara en forma de cabeza de perro, solía comer arena.

-¿Tú ves a Blur?- le preguntó Ryo.

-¿Eso es Blur?- señaló Mirai a la distorsión- No lo veo bien…es como si fuera una sombra.

El niño se le abalanzó encima a Mirai y la abrazó casi llorando. Dejando anonadada a la pobre.

-¡Es la primera vez que un niño que no sea de mi familia lo ve! Estoy harto de que los demás niños me traten como un loco…

-Bu-Bueno…-balbuceó Mirai.

El principio de una larga y extraña amistad, sin olvidarnos de su amigo invisible Blur.

******---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**********Espero que os haya gustado nñ**

**********Byez!**


End file.
